Good Body fix
by Carerra Os
Summary: This is slash if you don't like don't read LamdLogan. Lamb knows exactly what Logan needs and all he wants is to provide it.


**Good Body Fix**

**Title: **good body Fix

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Carerra)

**Category: **Veronica Mars

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama/ Angst/ Hurt/ Comfort

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Slash m/m, OoC, Smut

**Paring: **Lamb/Logan

**Summary:** Lamb knows exactly what Logan needs and all he wants is to provide it.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah.

**Good Body Fix **

**A/N:** _Has not been betaed(Also hasn't had a second read through yet either.) I suppose it takes place the time Aaron beats Logan on the show during the first season after his sister drops him off, but its doesn't actually bring up to much of anything that actually happens in the show. Also I don't know when Logan's birthday is so he might be underage in this story I dunno but he is either seventeen or eighteen._

**- One-shot -**

Lamb new what the red headed teen need and had been glad to give it to him anytime possible since he had found out about the pain his father laid on him two years ago. He wished he could do more to protect him but there was nothing that wouldn't cause him to lose his job and any hope of keeping the teen even a little safe. He smiled softly as he ran his fingers through the red hair of Logan Echolls, anyone that walked in would probably have a heart attack if they every laid eyes on this tender moment.

The teen gave off this facade of not caring trying to piss everyone off with his scathing words and comments, crude behavior and rash decisions. However Logan wasn't like that when no one was around that might even have the tinniest chance of hurting him, when he felt safe and he was more soft spoken and sweet without any malicious intent behind any of his words. Times like this when they were alone he loved it he never wanted to left go of the teen that rested in his arms, wanted to protect him from everyone especially his father, that reminded him of his own.

"What are you thinking about?" Logan asked in a tone barely above a whisper, his eyes looking into Don's tiredly a soft smile pulling at his lips.

"Nothing important, how are you feeling?" The dark haired man asked staring into green eyes that blinked at him slowly.

"I'm fine." He always lies and the sherif always know, maybe its because he never tells the truth when he asked or the fact that he turns his eyes away. It could be that he scrunches his noes because when he lies he pulls back slightly aggravating the wounds Aaron left on his lithe body. It doesn't really matter how he know all that matters is that every time it happens he pulls the smaller body to him and wraps his arms tighter around him watching out to avoid aggravating his injuries more.

"Do you need something for the pain." He asks his lips against the teens ear as he wraps himself around the others body trying to block out the world. "I'll go get you something, be right back." The blue eyed man said ignoring that the pale teen had shook his head no, he always did and he always needed them. Unwrapping himself from the other the sherif placed a kiss on the high-schoolers temple before standing up and going to the kitchen of his small apartment.

Once in the kitchen he sighed leaning against the counter, he hated seeing him like this even though he loved the time it aloud them to spend together. He wished he could do something to protect him better then just giving him a place to recover and the affection he missed out on when home. He felt that his position as sherif was meaningless in this situation because if he accused the elder Echolls he would be driven out of town, and end up on the streets because Logan never aloud him any prof and with out it he could not prove it.

Logan was to scared of his father to ever let anyone see them before he had found out and it took Don months after he had to actually get the kid to let him help in the small ways he could. He felt as if he was stuck in a never ending nightmare where he had to watch someone he cared about be hurt and never doing anything, only instead of a nightmare it was his reality. He had thought about just taking pictures when he was passed out so that he could press charges but Aaron would probably only wiggle out of it with his many lawyers and then Logan would never trust him again and then who would he turn to for help, no one. So he did nothing, but feel even more useless every time the rich teen showed up with another bruise and more tears in his eyes, needing to be healed and loved.

Sighing again he pushed away from the counter and grabbed a glace with a cartoon character that once contained jelly, and filled it with water from the sink. Pulling the bottle of old pain killers he kept above the fridge from a shoulder injure he had gotten a few months back, opening it he pulled one of the thick white oval tablets out of it before putting it back and walking back to the bed room. He stopped out side his door and mentally prepared himself for having to see that pale body so broken.

He frowned as he walked in and saw Logan was laying on his stomach revealing his back torn and tattered a mix of new and old wounds. The blue eyed man walked around the bed to the side the teen was closest two handing him the glass and pill watching him taking it as the other avoided eye contact. Taking the glass back he placed it on the night stand before walking back around to the front of the bed and climbing a crossed it till he was laying with his chest to the other side, the buttons from his work shirt bitting into the naked flesh of the pale arm he leaned against.

Logan mumbled something into the pillow his head was on pulling his arm away from the offending buttons. "What was that?" Lamb asked chuckling as he ran a hand through red hair his fingers messaging at the scalp. The green eyed high-schooler just mumbled into the pillow again sighing in content as those skilled fingers continues to rube at his scalp. "Your going to have to pull your face out of that pillow if you want me to understand what you're saying." The tan skinned man said leaning his face closer to the other so that his lips brushed against the pale freckled neck causing a shudder.

"I said take off your shirt, the buttons are annoying." The green eyed teen said finally pulling his face from the pillow, his eyes held a hint of pleading as he gazed at the older man. The older man complied smirking as the other pouted when his hand was removed from his scalp, standing up he slowly began unbuttoning his uniform shirt his eyes never leaving the other as he drank in his hungry gaze. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the red head as he pulled the shirt from his shoulders, his hand moving to his belt but not removing it just lingering as the teen on the bed whimpered with anticipation.

Smirking again he unbuckled his belt and slipped the tan uniform pants off kicking them behind him, leaving him in just his boxers and white under shirt and with the thought that Logan was wearing far to much. Crawling back onto the bed he pushed on a pale arm getting the desired response as the teen rolled over for him. His smirk turned to a leer as he looked up into hooded green eyes before unbuckling the belt and pulling the jeans from his hips and down his legs before throwing them on the ground.

Covering the battered body with his own mer inches away from touching he leaned his mouth to the other capturing split lips in his own chapped ones for a kiss full of passion and all the emotion that stirred in him when they were together. Logan moaned putting just as much into the kiss as the older man finally let his body drop gently onto his completely covering him in a semblance of safety that only this man could provide. The red head craved these moments when he truly felt cared for, protected, like he wasn't the fuck up everyone made him out to be.

All the thoughts left Logan's head as hands on his hips pulled him even closer to the older man grounding there now throbbing erections together. The sherif smirked as he released that sweet mouth a needy moan escaping it as he sucked on the flesh of that long pale tender neck. Don groaned loudly as hips bucked up to meet his another moan tearing from those sweet lips nails bitting into his back in a way that he loved.

Bitting into the flesh where neck and shoulder met before sucking on it to sooth it as blood rushed to the surface and skin welted slightly while he stripped the both of them of there boxers groaning in satisfaction around the flesh as there most intimate parts touched with out the barer of fabric. Reaching over to the night stand he clumsily pulled the top drawer open as her fisted his other hand around the pale column of flesh that was begging for attention as he finally succeeded in pulling the lube he was looking for from the drawer. Kissing his way down the pale freckled chest he latched his mouth onto a pert nipple drawling mewling noises from the tortured teen, while opening the lube and coating his fingers.

Releasing the teens weeping cock he used the palms of his hands to push muscular pale legs apart shushing as a whimpering whine was released. Moving his mouth to the other side of Logan's pale chest he latched his mouth on to the other nipple as he let one of his fingers slip into the puckering hole he longed to be buried in. The teen stiffened before relaxing as his dick was stroked again as the finger began to stretch him, drawling all sorts of delicious sinful noises from split lips.

Before long the brunet man felt that the smaller body was prepared enough especially since the red head was now pleading and begging for more and who was he to deny the kid of what he wanted. Pulling his fingers from the teen while releasing his nipple and cock dragging more whimpers and please from the other even as he pulled the pale muscled legs to drape ankles over his shoulders before pushing all the way in before stopping completely and holding as still as possible. Logan never admitted that this part hurt he always gritted his teen slammed his eyes shut and refused to make any sound until finally the older man would rock his hips slowly and eventually the pleasure would over rule the pain.

Finally succeeding and pulling a moan from the pale teen after a few minutes he pulled out till only the tip was still engulfed before slamming back in causing another more animalistic moan of pleasure to be released as he groaned at the tight heat that engulfed him. Setting a fast pace it didn't take long for him to feel the familiar sensation of his balls tightening, quickly he fisted the engorged column of flesh that bobbed with his movements. Soon enough the high-schooler was shooting his load his muscles tightening around him impossibly causing him to shoot his own as he buried himself deep as possible in the smaller body.

Pulling out of the smaller body he let the pale legs fall to his sides before leaning down and capturing the green-eyed teens lips in a dominating kiss, that he surrendered to wholeheartedly. Rolling off of the freckled body he pulled the lanky teen close tucking him into his side and pressing his mouth along the pale neck in chaste kisses along his neck. Logan hummed snuggling deeper into the tan well muscled chest that lay before him sighing in satisfaction. It was moment like this that made the fighting they had to do in public to keep up appearances worth it.

They were both satisfied and content as they laid together slowly drifting off to sleep the pressures of there lives nothing but a distant nightmare. Lamb pulled a blanket over them as the teens eyes shut in sleep kissing the pale forehead before letting his eyes fall closed as well smiling softly as he pressed his lips to red hair as he too drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** _Well that's it hope you liked it, please R&R. _


End file.
